


Very Mean Women

by Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise/pseuds/Rabbit_is_Good_Rabbit_is_Wise
Summary: What happens after the celebrations die down?Poe is grumpy and jealous.Finn is frustrated.And the women of the Resistance decide they’ve had enough.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 40
Kudos: 447





	Very Mean Women

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite parts of RoS were full of Poe and Finn being snarky, so I took that and ran with it a bit…

The celebrations lasted into the night and well into the next day, but eventually, after the dancing and the drinking and the singing and the storytelling, there was a lot of staggering and sleeping and then, the inevitable hangovers hit. Still, even with the win at Exegol, there were pockets of the Order to root out and a new government to build, so the Resistance quickly got back to work.

Poe rubbed his hands over his face, wishing that the lingering traces of a headache brought on by too much rum and not enough sleep would just go away. He had work to do.

After checking in with Connix and Rose and doing a quick circuit of the camp, he stopped, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. For the hundredth time in the past two days, a sense of relief flooded over him—the feeling that after years of fighting, he might finally be able to rest. His lips quirked up as he opened his eyes. _Yeah, in about a year or two_ , he told himself as he started forward, _if we’re lucky_. He sighed and started thinking about the comm he needed to send to Suralinda and who they were going to send out to neighboring systems to try to start drumming up support for a Resistance-led government. _Okay, more like five or six years, if we’re lucky._

As the prospect of everything that needed to be done threatened to overwhelm him, Poe took another deep breath. _Need to find Finn_ , he thought. Smiling again, he mentally corrected himself, _General Finn_. They’d been on enough missions that Poe knew that, together, they could face just about any problem the galaxy could throw at them. 

Well, except for beating Chewie at Dejarik. _But he cheats_ , Poe reminded himself. _The Wookie definitely cheats_.

He scanned the area just outside command, frowning. Finn was usually up well before Poe, who was a notorious night owl and didn’t really enjoy mornings so much as endure them. Poe walked over to Beaumont, “You seen General Finn?”

The man nodded, never quite taking his eyes off the datapad he was reading. “Yeah, I think he went off towards the communications array.” He pointed to the path behind them.

“Thanks.” Poe set off towards the array. He let his thoughts drift as he walked through the dense jungle scenery, letting his hands brush against the leaves and basking in the humidity that reminded him of home. He promised himself he’d reach out to his dad as soon as things settled down and was mentally composing the comm when he rounded the last corner before the array and stopped short.

Finn and Rey were huddled together, sitting on fallen tree stump, talking in low, excited voices.

Poe swallowed, simultaneously wanting to move forward and run away. His fingers clenched and he felt himself shake as he watched Rey smile at something Finn said.

_I guess he finally told her_ , Poe thought, ashamed of how snide his own voice sounded in his head. _Now that Poe’s not around._ He sighed and slowly backed up, refusing to stop watching them, even though it felt like the scene was slowly, excruciatingly stabbing a lightsaber through his heart. 

He blinked as he finally turned away, trying to ignore the heat in his eyes and the dampness on his cheeks.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Two days later, Finn stood and took in the camp in the early morning light. For the most part, everyone looked relaxed and happy. Even though they all knew that there was still a long road ahead of them, there was a palpable sense of hope running through the air. It seemed to inspire and energize them, and Finn found himself smiling as he watched beings moving about.

But, of course, even with this new sense of purpose, there was still a lot of work to be done, which meant that there were always dozens of little things waiting for him when he came into command each morning. And on this morning, Finn frowned as he turned and saw most of the senior staff all huddled together. Finn walked over to Connix, Rose, and Beaumont, all glaring at the same datapad. “Anything I should know,” he asked, praying they’d say _no_. 

“No.”

“Maybe?”

“Definitely.”

Finn looked between the three of them, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I should go get Poe?”

Connix shook her head and Rose quickly answered, “Just a logistical issue, General. No need to get _Mister Grumpy_ involved.”

“ _Mister Grumpy_?”

“Dameron,” Beaumont said.

“Poe,” Finn asked.

“You haven’t noticed his mood lately,” Connix returned.

“It’s hard not to,” Rose muttered.

Finn thought for a moment, admitting to himself that Poe had been a bit off since Exegol. _He’s just tired_ , Finn hoped. “I can deal with Poe,” he said as he scanned the camp. _Dameron, where are you?_ “Have any of you seen him this morning?” The group shook their heads. 

From the other side of command, Jannah pointed towards the Resistance’s makeshift hangar. “He was cursing up a storm under an A-wing a few hours ago.”

Finn didn’t even try to hide his eyeroll. “Thanks,” he said, quickly making for the hangar. “You’re a General now, Dameron. We have techs to repair the ships.” His scowl grew as he searched the hangar. “Anyone seen Poe?” There were lots of shaking heads and shouted _no_ s.

Pava popped her head out of an X-wing, grease staining both cheeks. “Have you tried out back? Sometimes he goes out there to smo—” She caught herself. “To _not_ smoke. Definitely not smoking,” she said with a fake laugh. “To think, you know? Thinking about _not_ smoking.”

Finn closed his eyes and counted to three. “Thanks, Pava,” he said. _He told me he quit_. 

Finn fumed all the way around the hangar, ready to explain to Poe exactly what being a General meant, as well as to have one or two quick words about the dangers of smoking. But he stopped short.

Poe was indeed smoking, leaning against the hangar, his foot kicked back at an angle. But that wasn’t what caught Finn’s attention. Sitting on a rock about three paces from Poe was Zorii. She was shaking her head and even with the mask, Finn could sense her amusement at Poe’s current predicament, whatever it was.

“It doesn’t matter,” Poe said, throwing his cigarette down and stomping on it.

  
“Not with that attitude,” Zorii said, leaning back on the rock.

“Stop it,” Poe growled.

“Stop what? Trying to tell you you’re being an idiot? I’ll stop that whenever you decide to stop being an idiot.”

Finn couldn’t help his chuckle at that, and both turned sharply towards him, Zorii reaching for her blaster. Finn raised an eyebrow at that and then turned to Poe, “We’re having some logistical problems in command, General.” Finn pointed behind him. “Thought you might want to weigh in.”

Poe grumbled and pushed off the hangar. He turned and pointed to Zorii, still perched on her rock, “This isn’t over,” he hissed, marching up to Finn.

Finn slapped Poe on the shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you. I have a question for Zorii.”

Poe’s eyes narrowed and Finn could feel the tension rolling off him. “I’ll be right there,” Finn said.

“Yeah,” Poe said, stomping off down the path.

Finn waited until Poe was out of earshot and walked towards Zorii. “What was all of that about?”

“You should probably ask him,” she said.

“Yeah, but he’s been off for a few days so I figured you—”

Zorii leaned her head back, and even though Finn couldn’t see her eyes, he could tell she was rolling them. “Do the two of you ever just _talk_ to each other?”

“Of course we do, we’re—” Finn stopped short. He’d never been quite sure how to finish that sentence. _Friends_ didn’t even begin to cover it, and _comrades_ didn’t either. _Best friends_ wasn't quite right either, and… He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He didn’t let himself think about the other titles, the ones he truly wanted to use, like _boyfriend_ or _partner_ or _lover._

Zorii pushed herself up and put a hand on his shoulder. “One of you is going to have to break down and start the conversation. You realize that, right?”

“What conversation,” Finn asked.

Zorii sighed. “Finn, you are not this stupid.”

Finn looked down, licking his lips and hating that she could see it. He glanced back up, hoping that he was meeting her eyes. “Do you mind?”

“Mind?” Zorii sounded truly perplexed.

“Yeah, mind,” Finn said, his voice barely a whisper, “About me and him.”

“Why would I mind,” Zorii asked.

Finn blushed and moved away from her. “Well…because…” _Just say it_. He turned back to her. “Because the two of you used to…you know.”

For a beat, there was only silence, and then Zorii howled with laughter. “You think that…me and Dameron?” She hunched over, trying to catch her breath. “Me and Poe?” She leaned against a nearby tree, shaking her head. “Oh, that’s good. I’m gonna have to remember that.” She shook her head, saying to herself, “Me and Poe. Can you imagine how bad that would be?”

Finn felt like he’d missed something really important. “Wait, what?”

Zorii marched towards him, taking his arm, and starting them back down the path to command. “Poe and I,” she said, “were never anything more than friends.”

“But,” Finn started.

“No, Finn. I don’t know what you have in your head, but I can guarantee you that I’ve never thought of him that way,” she said, and then she leaned closer, “and I’m pretty sure that he’s only ever been into male beings.” She leaned back. “I could be wrong,” she said as they came back into the camp. She spotted Poe having a heated discussion with Rose and Connix, “but I don’t think so.”

She playfully shoved Finn forward. “Now go be a General, General.” Finn turned to ask her another question but Zorii was already heading into the hangar. Finn sighed and marched into command.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Two hours later, Finn was sure he was going to pull all of his hair out if Poe didn’t get out of this funk really kriffing soon. All morning, Poe had been snipping and grumping his way through meetings, and it was getting so bad that most of the others were giving Poe a wide berth, meaning that all of their questions and problems were now coming to Finn.

At the moment, Poe was, thankfully, off with Beaumont and Connix working on the re-opening of hyperlanes closed by the First Order. Finn drifted back in his chair and let out a long breath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“That bad, huh,” Rose asked as she walked by.

“He’s in a mood.”

“He’s been in a mood since Exegol.”

Finn sighed. _No, he’s been in a mood since Pasaana and the sinking fields._

Rose lifted an eyebrow. “Want to talk about it?”

“With you?” Finn immediately regretted his tone, but Rose laughed it off. “It’s been three years, big deal. Get over yourself. Yes, with me.”

Finn nodded to the chair next to him and Rose sat down. “So, I might have, when we all thought we were about to die on Pasaana, tried to tell Rey something, and—”

“Oh kriff. Yeah, I’m guessing Poe did not take that well.”

“That’s an understatement,” Finn said, shaking his head. “I just don’t know why he’s so worked up about it. I mean, it’s not like I was going to tell her I loved her or anything.”

Rose flinched at that, but then she took a deep breath and tried to focus on her friend. “What were you going to tell her?”

Finn looked around command and then leaned in, whispering, “You promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes,” Rose said, a little worried about what Finn was going to say.

“I’m Force sensitive,” Finn said.

Rose smiled and leaned back, nodding. “That makes sense.”

“It does?”

“Yeah. I mean, haven’t you ever noticed how your hunches are almost always right? Or how you never get lost? That one is really irritating.”

“You want me to get lost?”

“No, I want you to stop being perfect,” Rose said, playfully shoving Finn. “Let the rest of us feel useful from time to time.”

Finn laughed, nodding down at her datapad. “I’m pretty sure that if you put me in charge of that roster you’re carrying, I’d have it mucked up within the day.”

“Fine. Not perfect, but pretty close,” Rose said, rising.

“I’ll take pretty close,” Finn said. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Rose said. “But why haven’t you told Poe about any of this yet?”

Finn looked down at the table, tracing a circle with one of his fingers. “Ren,” he finally said.

“Ren?”

“With Poe. On the Finalizer,” Finn whispered.

“Oh,” Rose said. She put her hand on Finn’s shoulder. “I know Poe’s a bit anxious about Force-users, but still, I think it might be worth telling him.”

In the distance, they heard Connix yell and then come stomping towards them, grumbling, “I’m going to kill that man.”

Rose looked from Connix to Finn. “And maybe sooner rather than later, okay?”

Finn groaned and shook his head. “Yeah.”

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Later that afternoon, Zorii wandered out of the hangar and spotted Rey talking to some of the new pilots they’d recruited in the aftermath of Exegol. Zorii stared at the Jedi and tried not to startle when Rey looked up and locked into her gaze. She watched Rey say something to the pilots before moving over. “Yes,” Rey asked, and Zorii gestured to a stack of crates. She sat down and patted the space next to her. “A few questions, if you don’t mind.”

Rey couldn’t help her smile. There was something about Zorii Bliss that she really liked. “Yes?”

“So, Poe and Finn—” 

“What now,” Rey groaned, shaking her head. 

“So you’re aware of the…” Zorii wasn’t quite sure how to describe the situation.

“The two idiot Generals who won’t talk to each other?”

Zorii snorted. “Those would be the ones.”

“What do you want to know?” 

“Well,” Zorii started, and then Rey could feel an awkward hesitation radiating off of the other woman. 

“What?”

Zorii flipped up her visor, blinking in the light. “I don’t think I’m reading this wrong, but I should probably…” She shook her head, her voice low, “You and Finn aren’t…”

Rey stared at the other woman. “Aren’t?”

Zorii widened her eyes, begging Rey to understand.

“Oh,” Rey suddenly said. “No.” She shook her head quickly. “No. Not in the…” She laughed. “Me and Finn? No.”

“You sure,” Zorii asked, bringing her visor back up.

Rey shook her head again, relief clear on her face. “No,” she said. “You just caught me off guard is all. Finn’s…well, Finn, he’s my friend. He’s like a brother to me, but…”

“And you never think that maybe…”

“No,” Rey said emphatically. “I think we’ll always be close, but not in that way.” She focused on command. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that,” she nodded at a table where Finn and Poe were currently trying to make sense of a star chart, “is where Finn’s heart lies.”

“Yep,” Zorii said.

Rey turned to Zorii, “I take it, that means that you and Poe?”

“Why does everyone think that,” Zorii muttered. “Am I putting off that kind of energy?”

Rey snickered. “No. It’s just clear that you’re very important to him.”

“We’re friends,” Zorii exclaimed. “Old friends. _Only_ friends.”

Rey’s chuckle slowly subsided. “Just like me and Finn. Well, not old friends, but…” She suddenly realized it had been three years since that fateful day on Jakku when she’d chased a jacket thief and started this entire adventure. “He’s actually my oldest friend in the galaxy,” she whispered. “My best friend.”

Zorii stared at the young man bickering with Poe. After a beat, she asked, “So why is Poe convinced that he’s in love with you? And what’s with all the secrets?”

Rey groaned again, loudly. “Poe and the secrets!” She banged her hands into the crate. “That laser-brained nerf herder is so, so…” Her face scrunched up as she tried to come up with a word that would adequately describe how infuriating Poe Dameron could be.

“Yep.” Zorii smiled. “Charming, but you usually want to strangle him.”

“Exactly,” Rey said.

“And not really all that charming,” Zorii added.

Rey laughed loudly. “No.”

“So,” Zorii asked.

“Finn needed to tell me something,” Rey said.

“Ahhh, the infamous secret,” Zorii said.

“Yes, but it’s nothing like that,” Rey said.

“And I suppose you can’t tell me,” Zorii asked.

“It’s not my secret to tell.”

Zorii thought for a moment. “Can you at least tell me if it has anything to do with relationships or romance or any of that?”

“No, it—” Rey growled. “Poe Dameron, you jealous, little—” She turned to Zorii. “He thinks Finn was going to tell me he _loves_ me?” Zorii nodded. “Well, that would explain the mood.” Rey shook her head. “And of course, Finn won’t just tell him because he’s worried Poe won’t…” She stopped herself and sighed.

Zorii watched as whatever conversation Poe and Finn had been having ended with a huffed, “Fine” followed by a sarcastic, “So good working with you, General.” She slowly shook her head as the two of them stalked off in opposite directions. She turned to Rey. “Secret aside, any chance we can get Finn to just tell Poe he loves him so that I can stop hearing about it? I mean, they don’t seem to have any problems sharing other opinions with each other.” She pointed to command where both Finn and Poe had returned and were resuming their argument.

Rey pursed her lips before shaking her head. She asked, “Any chance Poe would—”

“No,” Zorii said. “He’s convinced you two are together and that he just needs _to work through this_ ,” Zorii said, over-dramatizing the last part of the sentence and holding her hand to her forehead in mock dismay.

“Ahhh, Poe,” Rey said lovingly.

“Every kriffing day since Exegol,” Zorii muttered. “And he’s smoking again too.”

Rey’s face hardened. “Well, that has to stop,” she said.

Zorii smiled at the Jedi. “I’m glad he has you. Good to know that there’s someone around who will keep him in line.”

“Well, to be fair, Finn does too,” Rey said, watching Poe and Finn, who were now poking each other in the chests. “Um, most of the time.”

Zorii sighed, “I’m so tired of the foreplay.”

Rey choked on her breath and closed her eyes. “Please never say that again.”

“Bad mental images?”

Rey nodded. “So many bad images.” They watched as Poe and Finn once again dramatically stormed off from each other, and Rey said, “What if you take Finn and I take Poe?”

“And?”

“Make them talk,” Rey said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Zorii chuckled, pulling out her blaster. “Can I scare him just a little bit?”

“Maybe not quite that much.” Rey’s smile grew. “Not yet, anyway.”

“What’s the plan, then,” Zorii asked.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Later that night, after most of the day shift had gone back to their bunks and the skeleton crew on the overnight shift had finished settling in, Rey marched up to Poe, who was fiddling with an X-wing in the hangar. “General,” she said, throwing him a sloppy salute.

“Jedi,” he answered with a salute. “How can I help you?”

She cocked her head to the side, studying the ship. “Nice work.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, wiping his hands on his dirty shirt. “I think she’s about ready to go up again.”

Rey stepped forward, putting a hand on the ship and leaning a bit closer to Poe. “I was wondering if you and I could talk,” she said, “if you’re at a good stopping place?” Poe turned to the ship and Rey could tell he was trying to think up an excuse, so she made her eyes just a bit wider and flashed him her prettiest smile. “Please?”

Poe sighed, “Fine.” He put his tools down and motioned towards the front of the hangar, falling in beside her. “So, what is this about?”

“Finn,” she said. 

Poe stumbled. “Is he okay,” he asked, true panic in his voice.

“Yes, of course,” Rey said, carrying forward. “I just…” She turned to Poe. “His secret isn’t about me, you know.”

Poe put his hands up and stopped. “Look, I know I made sort of a big deal out of it, but—”

“You made a _huge_ deal out of it,” Rey said, her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah, but I’ve let that go,” Poe said, his voice rising.

“Have you, though,” Rey asked, “or are you maybe stomping around in some sort of jealous funk?”

“Jealous?” Poe shook his head, pointing to her and looking around for anyone else. “This one thinks I’m jealous!” He marched back to the X-wing. “Jealous,” he muttered again.

Rey ran after him. “Poe!”

“Jealous,” he said, going back to his tools. “Me! Jealous!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Poe,” she said, moving to stand in front of him. “Would you please stop acting like a child and just—”

“Oh, now I’m a child!”

Rey closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She slowly opened them and said, her voice as even as she could make it, “Poe, you’ve been grumpy since Exegol. Plus, you’ve been sneaking out with Zorii to smoke?!?”

“Finn told you that,” Poe asked.

“No, Zorii did.” Poe seemed to calm slightly, so Rey added, “She also said she’s worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Poe said. Rey pressed her lips together and gave him a disbelieving glare. “Really, Rey, I promise I’m fine.” He shifted around her and pointed to the ship. “And now, if you don’t mind, I have some repairs to do.”

Rey started to walk away, mentally berating herself for getting into yet another bickering match with Poe, when she stopped. She slowly smiled. “Okay, then,” she called back over her shoulder. “I guess you don’t want to know the _other_ secret.” She waited a beat and then started to leave.

On some level, Poe knew she was baiting him, but he couldn’t help himself, “ _Other_ secret?”

Rey stopped and turned around. “Yes, the _really_ important one.”

Poe closed his eyes and muttered, “She’s just trying to mess with me.”

“What was that,” Rey called out.

“What’s this secret,” Poe asked.

Rey’s smile was evil. “Well, it’s not really something I can _tell_ you so much as _show_ you.”

Poe groaned. “I’m going to regret this,” he grumbled, slowly walking towards her. “So where is it?”

Rey’s smile grew as she gestured out of the hangar. “Right this way, General.”

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Zorii stood beside a table in the mess, watching Finn, who was staring at his meal in such deep concentration he hadn’t noticed her standing there yet. She’d already said his name two times. Finally, she barked, “General.”

Finn jumped. “Zorii.”

“I was wondering if you had a moment,” she said.

Finn gestured to the bench across from his.

Zorii shook her head. “This is more of a walking and talking moment.”

Finn contemplated his uneaten food and threw down his fork. “Sure,” he said, grabbing his tray. “I’ll meet you at the door.” After bussing his tray, he followed Zorii out into the camp. “What’s the problem?”

“Not really a problem,” Zorii said, “so much as a situation.”

“A situation?”

Zorii nodded. “Yes. Rey and I have been talking,” she started.

“Well, that can’t be good,” Finn muttered.

Zorii turned to him.

“Sorry,” Finn said. “I didn’t mean to—”

“No,” Zorii said. “I like it. Snarky suits you.”

Finn couldn’t help but smile. “So, you and Rey?”

“Yes, me and Rey.” Zorii started down the path leading out of camp. “We had a little talk today, and we decided that something has to be done.”

“About?”

“Funny you should ask,” Zorii said as they stepped into a clearing where Rey and Poe were sitting.

Finn frowned. “Zorii?”

Poe said, “Rey?”

Rey smiled and stood, quickly making her way over to Zorii. “Good. You’re both here.” She gestured to the tree stump she’d been sharing with Poe and gently pushed Finn towards it. “I suggest that you two sit and talk all of this out.”

“All of what,” Finn asked.

“Oh, you know,” Zorii said, “secrets, feelings, things that you’ve been meaning to say for a few years now.”

“Huh,” Finn asked.

Poe grumbled, “Zorii.”

Rey said, “Finn, sit. Talk to Poe and maybe tell him your big secret.”

“And Poe,” Zorii added, “why don’t you tell Finn a few secrets of your own.” She and Rey started back towards camp.

“Women,” Finn muttered, sitting down next to Poe.

“Women,” Poe echoed. He ran his hand through his hair and started tapping his foot on the ground. “So….”

“So,” Finn said, slapping both hands on his knees. He rocked backward.

“Yeah,” Poe said, wondering why it suddenly felt so awkward to be sitting next to Finn. They’d spent the better part of the last three years together, and it never felt like this. “So,” he said again.

“So,” Finn answered.

From somewhere up the path, they both heard Rey groan loudly and shout, “Talk, you nerf-herders!”

Finn shook his head.

“She’s really scary when she wants to be,” Poe said.

“You have no idea,” Finn answered. He stared at Poe, “So…”

Poe chuckled, “We’re not going to start that again, are we?”

“Well,” Finn said.

At the moment Poe really hated Zorii and Rey, but seeing as how either one of them could kill him with her little finger, he realized that he was probably going to have to talk to Finn or face the wrath of the _very scary Resistance women_. He took a deep breath. “Look,” he said as he let out the breath, “the thing is,” his foot started tapping faster, “I…” Poe shook his head. “Oh hell, Finn.”

Finn sighed, “When did it get so weird between us?”

Poe’s mouth opened before his brain could stop it, “When you thought you were dying and tried to tell Rey a secret.”

Finn groaned. “Seriously, Dameron, it wasn’t what you think. It isn’t a big deal and—”

“Not a big deal? You were going to die, Finn! And your last thought was that you should tell her something! You can’t tell me that’s not a big deal.”

“Well, I just did.”

“Finn,” Poe said.

“Poe,” Finn answered.

Poe pushed himself off the log and started pacing. “Why won’t you just tell me what the secret is? Why are you so afraid of telling me?”

“I’m not afraid,” Finn said.

“Then what is it?” When Finn didn’t answer, Poe begged, “Finn.”

Finn closed his eyes. “Fine, Dameron. You want to know the secret? You really want to know,” Finn said, jumping up and moving over to invade Poe’s space.

Poe was so surprised he took a step back before squeaking out, “Yes,” even though there was a loud part of him screaming that he didn’t want to know whatever Finn was hiding: if he never heard the secret, he never had to face the fact that _Finn is in love with_ —

“I’m Force sensitive,” Finn growled. “Happy?” He held Poe’s shocked eyes for a moment before stalking back over to the tree stump and sitting down.

Of all the things Poe had imagined Finn would say, this wasn’t one of them, and it took Poe a good minute to process what he’d just been told. “You’re what,” he finally asked.

“You heard me,” Finn said, shooting daggers at Poe with his eyes.

“You’re Force sensitive?”

“Yes,” Finn snapped.

Poe felt the weight of the galaxy lift off his shoulders. He laughed and started towards Finn. “You’re…” He shook his head. “Finn, buddy,” he said, sitting down next to him, “that’s amazing!” Finn wanted to stay mad, but Poe was wrapping an arm around him and hugging him. “Force sensitive,” Poe said again. “I knew it!”

Finn chuckled despite himself. “You did not.”

Poe laughed even harder. “Fine, but still…” Poe’s eyes were wide and excited, and Finn suddenly felt lighter than he’d felt in days. “Force sensitive,” Poe whispered in awe. “Wow.”

Finn turned to him. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why in the kriff would I be mad?”

Finn shook his head and shrugged. “Well, your experiences with…” He looked over at Poe, concern clear on his face. “When Ren had you on the Finalizer.”

Poe bristled slightly but then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Yeah, that was…” He licked his lips, wishing that after all this time the words could come easier. “That was bad,” he finally said. He peered up at Finn, putting his hand on Finn’s knee and squeezing. “But you’re nothing like him, Finn. You’re, you’re,” Poe smiled brightly, “you’re the most incredible being I’ve ever met.” Finn could feel himself tearing up, so he turned away. “Force sensitive,” Poe said again. He laughed. “Force sensitive.”

“You’re really gonna harp on this aren’t you?”

“Are you kidding? You better believe I am! You’re Force sensitive, Finn! Isn’t that awesome?”

Finn chortled. “Sure, Dameron, whatever you say.”

Poe then stilled. “So, _Ren_ was why you didn’t want to tell me?”

Finn nodded. “Plus, I figured I should talk to the only remaining Jedi before anyone else. I was sort of hoping she could tell me what to do.”

Poe was suddenly ashamed of his jealousy over the past few days. “I owe her an apology.”

Finn smiled. “To start with.”

“I just thought…” Poe sighed. 

“Yeah,” Finn said, bumping his shoulder into Poe’s. “What was up with all of that?”

“All of what,” Poe asked.

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Really, Dameron?”

“What,” Poe said.

“Well, for a while there you were acting like a—” Finn stopped himself as he realized he wanted to say _jealous lover_.

“A what,” Poe prodded.

Finn suddenly blushed and stood. _I was reading it wrong. There’s no way he feels that way about…_ Finn remembered Poe’s offer to Zorii on Kijimi.

_But still_ , a little voice in his head said, _what if?_ He turned and studied Poe, the way Poe’s eyes tracked him and seemed to hold onto him as if he were in a tractor beam _. I’m not imagining this, am I?_ “Why were you so upset about it?”

“About the secret?”

“Yeah,” Finn said, suddenly aware of some strange wobbly feeling in his stomach that felt a lot like hope.

Poe stammered and stared anywhere but at Finn. “Well, it’s just…” He stood and started pacing again. “I mean, we’ve been working together for three years now, and I just thought that… I _hoped_ that, perhaps, we’d…” He bit his lip and looked up at Finn. “I—”

Finn grinned. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered, Dameron.”

“Am I?” Poe let himself fall back onto the tree stump, burying his head in his hands. “Then I must be kriffing captivating most of the time because…” He glanced up.

Finn’s whole body ran cold at the look of absolute fear that filled Poe’s eyes. He stepped forward. “Poe?”

“I was jealous,” Poe whispered. “So kriffing jealous I thought my heart was going to rip in two.”

“Poe,” Finn breathed out. He desperately wanted to run to Poe, to comfort him, but he was rooted to the spot, afraid if he moved, he’d break the spell.

Poe’s eyes were tearing up, but he kept them on the ground, terrified to look up for fear he’d see rejection—or even worse, pity—in Finn’s eyes. “Finn, I’ve,” his voice shook, “I’ve been in love with you since,” he gave a sad chuckle, “hell, probably since the Finalizer. Definitely since Crait when I thought—” He couldn’t finish the sentence. He finally looked up at Finn, imploringly, “And I understand that you don’t…that, that you can’t.” He rose, crossing the distance between them in two strides. He grabbed Finn’s arms. “I promise I won’t make it weird for you and Rey, I just—” Poe choked a bit on the words. “I just needed you to know.”

Finn finally shook himself out of the euphoric trance he’s been in. “Wait, Rey?”

“Yeah, Rey.”

“No,” Finn stuttered. “No, I’m not. I’m not with Rey. Not like that.” 

“Rose then.”

“Huh,” Finn said. He closed his eyes, shaking his head emphatically. “No, Poe, not Rose.” He sighed. “Not Rey, and not Rose. I’ve already told you that we’re just friends.”

Poe cocked his head to the side, confused. “Well, it can’t be Connix,” he finally said.

“Poe are you really going to list every single female member of the Resistance to me?”

“Well, I just—”

Finn shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. He took Poe by the shoulders. “Poe,” he said, staring straight into Poe’s eyes. “Did it ever occur to you that I might love you too?”

Poe blinked. His eyes searched Finn’s and Finn nodded. “Me,” Poe whispered as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, you, nerf-herder,” Finn said, squeezing Poe’s shoulders. “And if you hadn’t been flirting with Zorii this entire time, then—”

“What,” Poe nearly yelled, backing up. “Flirting with Zorii? Are you insane?”

“I’m sorry,” Finn said, stepping back and giving Poe one of his _you’re-a-kriffing-idiot_ looks. “Did you or did you not try to kiss her when we were leaving Kijimi?”

“That? That’s," Poe shrugged and smiled, “It’s not…”

Finn’s lips were set in a thin, unamused line and he raised an eyebrow. “Ummm-hmmmm.”

“Finn, it was a joke,” Poe said.

“Some joke.”

“Well, you had to be there!”

“I was there!”

“No,” Poe said. “I mean when we first started the joke, moof-milker.”

“Oh, so now I’m a moof-milker?”

“You just called me a nerf-herder!”

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling the beginnings of a headache. “This is not how I imagined our relationship beginning.”

Poe chuckled. “Really? Cause it seems par for the course to me. We’re either sickeningly in sync or bickering.”

“It’s like we’ve been married for years,” Finn said.

“Exactly,” Poe said, stepping forward.

“I didn’t mean that in a good way, Poe.” Finn sighed. 

Poe suddenly got deadly serious. “Finn, we’ve been working together for the last three years. We’ve bunked together, gone on missions together, stitched each other up, and seen the absolute best and worst of each other. And yeah, so we sometimes bicker and I might, occasionally get a little jealous of Rey, because let’s face it, she’s amazing and you love her.”

“Damn right I do,” Finn said.

“But,” Poe interjected, “at the end of the day there’s not another being in the galaxy I’d rather have next to me, and I’m pretty sure you feel the same way too, yeah?” He waited a beat. “Hey,” he said softly, waiting for Finn to look up at him. When Finn did, Poe gave him a soft smile. “Besides, I’m pretty sure we both just confessed we’re in love.”

The corners of Finn’s mouth started to turn up. “Yeah, Dameron, I think we did.”

Poe gave a hearty chuckle. “So I guess that means we’re gonna do this.” He reached for Finn, his hands shaking as his whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement.

Finn’s smile grew as he said, “I guess we are.”

“But from now on, all of your deathbed confessions are for me, right?”

Finn groaned. “Are you trying to ruin the mood, Dameron?”

“Sorry! Wrong time, but—”

“Poe, please stop talking now.”

“But—”

Finn grabbed Poe’s shoulders and growled, “Can you just be quiet for two seconds, General, so I can kiss you already?”

Poe leaned in and whispered, “Whatever you say, General.”

As their lips touched, Finn sighed. It was like the Force was humming through him at 110%. He quickly wrapped his hands around Poe, pulling him closer and moaning as one of Poe’s hands slowly carded through his hair. Finn suddenly realized that the Force not only led him to the Resistance and to Leia and Rey, but it also led him to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He grabbed Poe just a bit closer and felt tears leaking out of his eyes. For a moment, he wished he could go back and tell young FN-2187 that everything was going to work out and that his future was full of life and laughter and most especially, love.

Poe had never made a secret of the fact that for him, the best feeling in the galaxy was when he was flying his ship, and yet, here, with Finn in his arms, as the kiss went deeper and the two of them fell back into a tree, their hands roving and exploring, Poe could only think that this was the most perfect thing he’d ever done in his life: being with Finn was a million times better than flying, and Poe never wanted it to end.

As the two stumbled back through camp to their shared quarters, tugging at clothing and stopping to kiss and nuzzle and just bask in the warm glow of this new stage of their relationship, they both marveled at how right this felt—how all of the fears and worries of the past few days, and the past few years, were gone, replaced with a profound feeling of _coming home_.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

The next morning, Poe was whistling as he entered command. Connix raised an eyebrow at Rose, who asked, “Have a good night, General?”

“Yeah, I did,” Poe said, sitting down at the conference table and staring at his datapad.

Finn walked in a few seconds later. “Connix. Rose,” he said with quick nods. “General,” he said with a huge smile.

“General,” Poe answered, his smile equally blinding.

“How are you today,” Finn asked as he took his seat next to Poe. 

“Wonderful. And you?”

“Equally wonderful,” Finn said, staring into Poe’s deep brown eyes. “Had a great night too,” he said in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Poe asked, his voice cracking a bit before he recovered. “Good to hear it.”

“I’m hoping tonight will be just as good,” Finn said.

“Oh, it will be,” Poe offered. “It definitely will be.”

Rose stared at the exchange with a puzzled look on her face. _What_ , she mouthed to Connix.

“Oh no,” Connix whispered. “Ohhhhh nooooo.” She shared a terrified look with Rose, whose mouth had fallen open as she watched the Generals whispering to each other. Then, Poe picked up Finn’s hand and kissed it. She turned to Connix and pointed to them, mouthing, _are you seeing this?_

“Who did this,” Connix bit out.

Rey came up from behind. “Who did what?”

Rose hurried over. “That,” she said, pointing to Poe and Finn, who were now holding hands as they read the same datapad, huge smiles plastered on both of their faces.

Rey watched for a moment and then covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she heard the words “Sweetheart” and “Darling” being bantered about. The two Generals were oblivious to the stares of passing soldiers in camp, who definitely weren’t used to seeing their commanding officers sitting quite as close as they were. “Oh dear,” Rey said.

Jannah, who had been sitting at a nearby console quietly sipping her caf, turned to the group and asked, “I take it this is a new development?”

Rose nodded. “Very new.”

“Very disturbing,” Connix added.

As Rey watched Poe drop Finn’s hand and then settle his hand on Finn’s thigh, she added, “Very graphic.”

Jannah laughed and sipped her caf. “This is going to make for an interesting morning briefing.”

Zorii came into command a moment later. “Hey, does anyone know about—” A chorus of shushes greeted her and she whispered, “What?” The other women pointed to Poe and Finn, who had now abandoned their datapad and were staring into each other’s eyes as they talked about something the women all suspected has nothing to do with the Resistance and everything to do with their plans for the coming night. Neither of Poe’s hands were currently visible above the table. “Oh Maker,” Zorii muttered. She turned to Rey, “What did we do?”

“You did this,” Connix hissed. 

Rey shrugged. “They were so grumpy and, and, and…” She turned back to Poe and Finn, who were now leaning in for a kiss. “Oy,” she suddenly yelled, causing most of the camp to startle to a stop.

Poe and Finn flew apart, Poe reaching for his blaster and Finn moving to protect Poe. They both scanned the space and then relaxed as they took in the cluster of women on the other side of command. “Yes,” Finn ventured.

“No more of that,” Rey said, pointing at them.

“No more of what,” Finn asked, blushing and looking anywhere but at his best friend.

“No more of the sickening, lovey-dovey, whatever that was,” Connix said.

“Sickening,” Poe asked. “Really, Connix?”

She raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. He sat down.

“Rey,” Finn started.

“No,” she said. “Don’t _Rey_ me! It was bad enough when you two were grumpy, but this…” She scrunched up her face in disgust.

“Usually beings have to pay to see shows like this,” Jannah added with a smile.

Poe leaned over to Finn, asking, “Should we remind them we’re technically in charge?”

“I don’t think that will help, Poe,” Finn said.

“Not in the least,” Rose said.

“Just keep it in your pants until you’re off the clock,” Zorii said. Poe’s face went scarlet and he buried it in his hands. “You deal with them,” he said to Finn. “I’m resigning.”

“Glad to know you’re there for me in an emergency, dear,” Finn muttered to his boyfriend. He turned to the group. “So, ladies, if I’m hearing you correctly, you’d like me and General Dameron to avoid any—”

“Face sucking, moaning, groaning, giggling, or cooing of pet names,” Connix quickly listed.

Jannah gave her a strange look. “Been giving this some thought?”

“What? They’ve already been feeling each other up, and if we don’t put a stop to this now, we’re going to walk in here tomorrow to two naked Generals, and no one wants that!”

“Speak for yourself,” Rose muttered.

“Fine,” Finn said over the commotion. He raised his hands in defeat. “We’ll keep it professional while we’re in command. Okay?”

“Yes,” Connix answered.

“Good,” Finn said. “Now, do we have a meeting or not?”

Poe peeked up at Finn and whispered, “We’re kriffing adorable! They’re just being mean.”

Finn squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I know, love. Very mean women.”

“Very mean women who got you together,” Rey reminded them as she sat down.

“Well,” Poe started.

“Don’t,” Zorii interrupted.

“Yeah, maybe save whatever you were going to say for later, _sweetie_ ,” Finn said, turning to Connix. “Is sweetie acceptable?”

“Sure,” Connix grumbled. “Poe is now officially _sweetie_.”

“That’s _General Sweetie_ to you,” Poe said, sticking his tongue out at her.

As the group laughed, Connix rolled her eyes. “Are we really sure we want these two in charge of the Resistance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
